Meeting you on a bus
by Bluedreamer
Summary: Sappy.. sappy... this short fanfic is based on my poem Beautiful Stranger... please R&R Layout done


**MEETING YOU ON A BUS**  
by **Blue Dreamer**  
Email : **bluedreamer80@hotmail.com**  
Website : **www.alandofdreams.com**

  


* * *

Sailor Moon is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself. 

* * *

  
'It all happened on a terrible day... only bad things had happened to me... I went late to school (that's usual), I forgot my lunch, got scolded by my teachers for not doing my work properly...' Serena was thinking back at the events of that day... and started to write down a little note in her diary:  
  


_Beautiful Stranger,  
I saw you one day  
One rainy day  
Hands in your pockets  
Waiting for the bus  
  
Raindrops falling  
You seem to be thinking  
As you are lost  
In your thoughts.  
_   


'Not everything was bad... I can't believe there could be such a hunky guy out there... you seem so nice... I wonder... Should I have spoken to you... I've never seen you around here... I'm really going nuts over you'  
  


_I wish I knew you  
So that we could speak  
And try and capture your heart  
Beautiful stranger._  


  
'I wonder what his name could be... I'll have to investigate... but ... no, I won't tell anyone ... not even Molly... after all... it's nice to have secrets... sorry girls' Serena indeed never told anyone about her crush... Nevertheless, days flew by and...   


  
_Ever since that rainy day  
I see you each day  
As I take the same bus  
Sitting not far from you._  
  


'Come on... get the nerve to sit next to him' As Serena, after two weeks decided to make a move... 'Guess fate is against me... as of all days, Molly had jumped in the bus and sat next to my beautiful stranger...and she's speaking to him'   
  
Serena's eyes were filled with tears... and she decided to remain at her place... not too far from him... 'Not you Molly, are you too interested in him?' Serena was thinking... should she tell her best friends or not? After a long decision making, she decided to stay silent... and another week passed... I eventually told her about a cute guy I met at a bus stop... but I never had the nerve to tell her it was the guy she was friendly with  
  


_One day as the bus was crowded  
And nor you or me could sit.  
As the bus slowed down suddenly  
I lost balance and nearly fell._  
  


'Why is it that I cannot wait without tripping or falling....' Her thoughts were soon quietened  
  


_I felt a pair of strong arms  
Catch me  
As I looked up to thank my savior  
I saw those deep blue eyes.  
  
I was speechless and  
Probably looked a complete idiot  
Until you smiled at me  
I felt time had stopped._  
  


'He's so cute, he's so cute... oh my gosh... I can't believe I'm in his arms... gosh, I will faint... I need air... please.... - I actually nearly fainted as our eyes met... deep blue eyes... I would drown in them...you're an angel... my angel'  
  
-"Are you okay miss?" my beautiful stranger asked  
-"Er, well... I...er..." I stammered back... too absorbed in looking at his gorgeous features   
  
As I got back to my senses I thanked him  
  
-"My pleasure young lady... anytime" he winked at me and laughed...  
  


_Beautiful stranger I wish  
I wish I could meet you again  
A place you would tell me  
That you'd only being thinking of me._  
  


'Even his laugh is wonderful... is he Mr perfect? I guess he is for me...'   
'Could you just take me same place and tell me you love me?'   
'I know... it's just a fantasy... but I'd really wish it you'd do that'  
  
However... luck was not at my side... it seemed that destiny was playing games with me  
  


_My hopes were soon to be deceived  
As from that day  
I never saw you again  
In the bus._  
  


'Why don't I see you any longer? Surely... you wouldn't have left ? I hope not...'   
Days passed, and still no sign of him at the bus stop or in the bus...  
  
A few months had passed and even though I can't help but think of him... I was gradually getting you off my mind  
  


_Until this special day  
Valentine's day  
My beautiful stranger,  
I saw you kissing another girl._  
  


'I feel so ashamed on myself... how could I have ever believed that this guy would consider looking at me! After all he doesn't know me at all...' As Serena turned and ran away from the scene of the two lovers... the young man pulled out of his embrace  
  
-"Molly... I don't ..." he started  
-"I love you Darien... I always have I think" she said and trying to kiss him again  
-"I'm sorry Molly... but you're like a sister to me... I well... never considered..." he continued  
-"No, I'm sorry Darien... after all you must be in love with someone else"  
-"Actually..." he hesitated before continuing "yes... but unfortunately I know nothing of her"  
-"How come" Molly asked, her voice a little sad  
-"I saw her in the bus... but she must have not even noticed me... even though I rescued her from falling" the young man said jokingly  
-"Oh! And what does she look like?"   
-"A beautiful girl, with long blond hair... actually, her hairstyle is unique... pigtails...but it soon her so..."  
-"Oh my god... are you serious" Molly intervened  
-"Why?" Darien asked suspiciously "Do you know her?"  
-"Actually, it's my best friend Serena..." she said sadly but then... her friendship for Serena was way stronger than just a crush, right? Molly forced a smile and told Darien to come at four after classes to pick Serena up  
-"Are you sure?" Darien asked her  
-"You'll see for yourself" she stated and ran to school only to find Serena in tears  
  
-"Rena, what's the matter?" Molly asked her  
-"You love him as well, don't you?" Serena asked back...   
-"Rena, I have a surprise for you..." Molly told her simply...   
-"What kind of surprise? You're getting engaged or something?" Serena commented a little bitterly  
-"You'll see at four, after classes" Molly winked   
  
'My day was the most miserable ever... nothing seemed right... was it that I was out of place... I just don't understand'  
  
Long hours later, it was finally time to leave  
  
'I felt Molly grabbing me and pushing me out of the school rather quickly... she then forced me into closing my eyes and hiding my face in my hands... which for some reason I complied until someone pulled my hands... as I looked up...Molly had left and I was sinking into those deep blue eyes'  
  
-"Why? I asked out of the blue 'I couldn't understand... in the morning you were kissing my best friend, and now...'  
-"It was a terrible misunderstanding..." he said as though he understood me and then kissed me...  
  
I learned many things that afternoon... his name was one, Darien, ... it suits him so fine... his life, and, I guess, on those few hours we spent... I learned everything I needed to know... that I knew already... the true value of friendship and that my beautiful stranger is no longer a fantasy ...   
  
Fin   
  
**Moral of this short story:** as you can see anything can happen... and it is in the most awkward situations that you will find true love ... so never give up ^_^ 


End file.
